Warm Reunion
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: She was often called the "Mother of All Carriers", being the world's first true aircraft carrier designed and laid down. Yet, she wasn't just the mother of all modern carriers that came after her... Follows "Worth Her Will" and "Properly Relieved".


_Kantai Collection_ © Kadokawa Games, DMM

* * *

 **Warm Reunion**

Jason M. Lee

* * *

Asano Houzuru remembered smiling, watching her little daughter dance about in her kimono during Shichi-Go-San at the local shrine, the sakura embroidery moving in a way as if they were fluttering in spring. The girl's laughter mingled with the other children, the other girls' kimono like shining jewels in the November sun - she had been clutching her mother's kimono so tightly until she finally overcame her shyness after much coaxing from her equally grinning husband.

Born one month premature, her adorable Yazukihou was truly her little treasure to have thrived to such brightness.

Houzuru remembered being sad, watching her JMSDF husband take their eight-year-old daughter with him to Kure. Try as they might, husband and wife clearly realized that they had lost the spark and not wanting to further the suffering between them and Yazukihou, they both agreed to a divorce. While there was much protest from both sides of their family, they finally assented that it was the best decision for the little family. The last memory she had of Yazukihou was of maroon eyes looking back forlornly before getting into the car with her father. The sakura stitching on her jacket seemed to fall alongside her sorrow.

That had been eight years ago.

Four years later, the Abyssals appeared.

She found herself to be one of the Natural Borns, that of light aircraft carrier Houshou. She hadn't done _kyuudou_ in such a long time, that it was almost a welcomed relief to be able to do so again. Meeting the other Japanese carriers and being called " _kaa-san_ " by them soothed some of the old pain, although she was tickled at being also called "mother" by some of the other kanmusu, including those from other navies. Langley and Hermes also shared similar stories, even the more amusing ones where they had to give a good tongue lashing to contrite battleships and rambunctious regular personnel.

And then, news broke that Yamato, the battleship of Japan, was coming to visit Yokosuka.

Flying words said that she was also a Natural Born, like Iowa, whose father was a high ranking officer at Kure and one who had given them a decisive victory at the Bismarck Archipelago several weeks ago. Houshou didn't give it much thought, other than hoping the carriers wouldn't raise too much of a ruckus at the attention given to Yamato.

Folding the last of the dried tablecloths, Houshou walked back towards her cafe when boots crunched the gavel.

"Uhm, e-excuse me? I apologize for the intrusion."

Turning, Houshou spotted the towering young lady standing near the back garden, almost fidgeting in nervousness. The ghostly image of the battleship slipped into view briefly, and Houshou put on a motherly smile, walking closer after bowing.

"Ah, you must be Yamato-san. A pleasure to meet you."

A somewhat weak smile as the battleship returned the bow, but kept her upper body angled a bit close. "I wouldn't say it's a pleasure to meet you, but... it's been eight years since I last saw you."

Shock through her boilers had her dropping the tablecloths. Some of her fairies had their jaws drop, a few of them scrambling to pull out her internal photo album from before her awakening and could only stare back and forth on trying to make the comparison.

Trembling hands reached out, to which Yamato obliged by lowering her head further. Calloused fingers cupped the taller ship's face, finding traces of her once adorable and tiny daughter.

"Yazu-chan...?" Houzuru hoarsely croaked out, eyes watering.

A hand clasped onto hers, the weak smile turning even more wobbly and maroon eyes also misting over. " _Tadaima, haha-ue_."

For several moments, Houzuru could only stare at the daughter she thought she had lost before she finally started laughing through her tears, pulling Yamato in close for a tight hug, the battleship also laughing and crying. A loud growl from Yamato's belly prompted a bright blush, causing more laughter between parent and child before Houshou picked up the soiled tablecloths and dragging Yamato into the cafe.

The pair spent much of the night talking over several bowls of _gyuudon_ and bottles of ramune, sharing some stories of the times they had missed together.

~ O ~

"Ah, Asano-san! Good morning!"

"Good morning to you, Tanaka-san. How is your husband doing?"

"FINALLY planning that vacation he had promised our children! And how has it been for you?"

"Not much different, but I received good news last week."

"Oh? Do share!"

"My daughter, whom I haven't seen in the last eight years, has come to visit."

"That is wonderful news! Is she with you today?"

"She's simply further down the street. She grew up in Kure, so she's seeing some of the sights Yokosuka has to offer."

"My, my. I hope she is as beautiful as her mother."

"You flatter me, Tanaka-san."

"Well then, your usual?"

"It will have to be triple. You know how it is living near kanmusu and owning an eatery."

" _Hai_ , _hai_. Triple the amount it is. Will you be needing help? That is a lot more."

"I'll be fine. In fact, here is my daughter now."

"Good morning, Tanaka-san. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"..."

"Thank you for the business, Tanaka-san. Come along now, Yazukihou. We need to put these away before they spoil."

"Coming, mother."

* * *

A/N: Asano is the Asano Shipbuilding Company that built Houshou, hence her surname. "Houzuru" is 炎鶴, "flame crane", since the phoenix is a bird of flames and the crane, namely the red-crown crane, is a symbol for longevity. "Yazukihou" is 八月宝, "treasure of eight months", and I wanted a name that isn't too far from starting with "ya".


End file.
